Enemy in the Shadows
by Eternal Pages Invisible Ink
Summary: SET AFTER HEROES OF OLYMPUS! In another smaller quest, the heroes set off on yet another quest to the underworld. The Gang is Scattered and the Argo Two is stolen. What will become of the heroes as they face the brother of Gaea? Promised Percabeth Love and other Couples!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Just a small quip I decided to put in the end of the series for fun.

Leo's Pov  
After the war with the giants, everything had seemed to go back to normal. Just about everyone had started to revert back to Normalcy, and that was saying something about demigods.  
However, I found that was WAY too boring, so, I wrangled up everyone to go up on yet another, smaller, quest.  
As the Argo 2 sailed though the skies, I felt the nice movement of turning gears and sparking wires all through the ship when I closed my eyes and listened hard enough.  
It was true music to my ears.  
Everyone else was down below, some taking a lunch break, while others we're simply sleeping, well I decided to just stay on deck and think about other things. Yeah other things like Calypso.  
I I still miss the girl, I definitely didn't want to treat her like Percy did and just abandon her move on and then have her heartbroken yet again.  
So for now we were on our journey of another quest, this time it was to the underworld. On the other side of the continent, I hadn't planned on it being such a rough voyage but apparently this is better than airplanes because Percy couldn't fly and better than anything else, the Argo two still was ready for any mission even after all the damage and taken.  
BAM!  
Yeah, any damage.  
The others raced up to the deck, like me hearing the noise as I checked everything then grabbed my wii controller in hand, annoyed at yet another monster attack.  
"What now?" Groaned Percy as he grabbed Riptide from his pocket and unsheathed it, having a MAJOR behead he seemed to be enjoying all the free time and slept. Loving every second of Tartarus free life.  
I did a spin with the Wii remote and the screen flashed. "Weird...we're not moving, but I don't see any sort of damage to the ship." I said, weirded out.  
We had experienced tons of attacks, some from monsters, some from bandits with giant turtles, and even some from sub zero bitchy goddesses that fling you in the air and land you in the middle of nowhere, with a hot girl, but still.  
But this was different. All the systems seemed to be turned off except the regular flight controls. Which let us hover in the air thankfully, but left us all sitting ducks.  
"All our defense systems are shut off. It doesn't make much sense. Why would anyone not attack us at this point? We're completely defenseless." I complained at the enemy.  
"Maybe they're just being peaceful." Suggested Jason, a little bit of hope in his voice.  
"Maybe we've crossed into their territory and they want us out." Said Nico, stepping from behind me and making me jump a little.  
"Or maybe he just wants the ship intact before he steals it." Said a new voice from behind all of us.  
We all looked startled as we turned to see the owner.  
The person standing in front of was a boy, no older than twelve or even ten. He had black hair that was nicely kept, looking a little spiky, he wore a leather black jacket and black jeans and a t shirt that had a Florida Zoo logo imprinted on it which was weird considering we were in Virginia. In any other case besides the well groomed and stylish hair, the kid looked like a mini Nico Di Angelo.  
"Who are you kid?" I asked bluntly.  
A smile cracked in his lips, he seemed amused at how I called him a child. "Kid? No, I wish though. It's been a while since I was ever treated as a child." He mused as he walked up to us with a laugh.  
"But how did you-" started Annabeth but then the shadows seemed to fester and move from the corners of the room and then lunge to him, the shadows then concentrated into spikes around him and we jumped back.  
"How did you...are you a child of my father?" Asked Nico, holding his Stygian Iron Sword up in defense to him.  
If the kid thing wasn't enough, this made him burst out. He was hysterical at Nico's question.  
"A spawn? Of that lowlife king? Of that traitor and weasel who tricked me into Tartarus? No, Mr. Diangelo. I do not belong to that ingrate father of yours." He said spitefully, his laughter turning to hatred quickly as he seemed to remember the name.  
Nico narrowed his eyes. And then Percy backed Annabeth up, the both of them looking like they felt something bad.  
"He's from Tartarus, no joke. I felt that same feeling I got from Nyx..." Said Percy uneasily.  
The spikes turned flat and then concentrated into the boys shadow, it seemed as alive as he did.  
Who was this kid?  
"I see you met my sister, one of the fellow originals." He spoke like he was fond of the very word.  
"Originals?" Piper asked, uneasy as all of us had our swords and daggers out.  
"Original gods, the primordial and original spirits that were Born out of Chaos so forth. Chaos created me, and Gaea, and of course Nyx. I see the seven of you all defeated my sisters, Nyx still won't admit she was outwitted by a son of Posiedon and Daughter of Athena, and of course my fellow sister, she was put away by all of you." He said with a smile as he walked and we all surrounded him as he made his way to Festus.  
"Wait...he shadows...you hate Hades, and your one of the ancient ones. You're..." Annabeth said as he then started to stroke Festus.  
I stopped him there, I grabbed a wrench and then grabbed his hand but a shadow darted from the shadows around us and sliced the wrench in half as well as he grabbed my wrist and punched my gut.  
"Leo!" Shouted Piper as she grabbed me.  
Ow! I had never gotten sucker punched by a primordial god before, first time for everything i guess.  
"I am Erebos, God of Darkness and shadows. I, me, am what makes Tartarus so dark and sad. The same thing went for the Underworld until your Father Nico Di Angelo trapped me in Tartarus." He said with a voice that now seemed to belong more to an ancient being, but it was dark, just like the shadows.  
"So you've come to get revenge?" Asked Hazel, unsettled at this Hades-hater.  
"No, I thought it was hilarious how you guys actually outsmarted two of some of the oldest beings in existence. My sisters mean nothing to me, they didn't help me when I was in Tartarus at all." He said with a scoff.  
"So how did you get out?" I asked, annoyed at this Pipsqueak.  
"I used the advantage of the doors of death of course. My ancient being was never sentenced a permanent jail there, so Tartarus let me free." He explained as the shadows circled the huge metal Festus head and began pouring inside it, much to its displeasure as the figure was suddenly turned off.  
I tried grabbing him and strangling him hut Piper an Jason held me back.  
"But why are you in that form? Is that what you really look like?" Asked Percy, confused at the kid not looking like a giant monster.  
"That's the best part! Like the Shadows I take on many forms, so, I posed as I child to seem more innocent. When I'm the smartest and deadliest, And oldest creature you'll even meet." He said laughing.  
"But why-" Hazel started but Coach Hedge then ran up to Erebos and tried whacking him with a baseball bat.  
"Die runt!" He shouted but Erebos waved his hands lazily and a shadow fist punched Hedge unconscious in a single blow.  
"Coach!" Said Jason, he rushed to his aid and then got out his Imperial gold sword.  
"Wait! He's a primordial god! Seven demigods can't take him on, he's too powerful!" Said Annabeth as Jason stepped back.  
Erebos laughed, his child voice mixing with that of his true monster voice.  
"So the daughter of Athena really is as smart as my dimwit of a sister mentioned her to be." He said with a chuckle.  
"But why are you boarding us if you don't want revenge?" Asked Hazel.  
"Because, Pluto Brat, I felt like it! I wanted a ship, so it's my turn to take the world out for a test drive. Gaea got a chance. So I guess it's my turn." He said with a laugh as his shadows then swarmed us all.  
Me and the others tried to struggle, but the shadows swarmed and strangled us until I felt like they were going to crush us to death.  
But, just as the air started to get slowly choked out of my lungs, I felt a swooshing sensation tug me away. And Erebos' laughter follow it.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you suffer before you die." Said the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Pov  
All I could see was black.  
I felt around the dark space, feeling cold stone walls around me it was pitch black.  
So first of all, I get dragged on a quest to the Underworld just as I start to get back in track with Annabeth, Tartarus and it's nightmarish monsters far away from me.  
My life finally went back on track.  
The Fates are still laughing at me for that kind of thinking.  
"Annabeth?" I said into the darkness.  
"P-Percy?" Asked a scared female voice.  
"Annabeth? Is that you?" I asked stumbling in the darkness.  
"No." replied a deeper, dark male voice that resonated with terror and fear.  
"Who's there?" I asked, still stumbling.  
"Oh Perseus Jackson, I don't think we've met yet." Sao the voice as the lights then turned on.  
The lights turned on to reveal a giant labyrinth. But it wasn't like Daedalus', it was much more evil than his, somehow, after being in Tartarus long enough you'll start to feel what's been constructed from the place, as if the fingerprints were all over the construction.  
The caves an tunnels looked burrowed, twisting and turning as well as wet with water dripping under them.  
Maybe I was under a lake perhaps? I could dig my way out! I grabbed a loose rock and jabbed the wall with it.  
I dropped the rock after a few swings, I scattered to find Riptide, hopefully in my picket as always, but it was nowhere to be found.  
How was that possible?  
"Ha! You think that just because you own a magical weapon you have full power over its magic and use?" Thundered the voice, I still couldn't find it's owner.  
"No, but I have rights to keeping it!" I protested, looking around for a place to find him.  
The voice boomed in laughter.  
"You fool! Magic can easily be interrupted by a god like myself. Fear is irrational after all." He said.  
"Then who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Phobos, god of fear and terror, striking fear into the hearts of demigods and mortals alike since the beginning of time. Yet I am treated as a minor god! How dare they! Your father and his Olympians laughing at me! I am the incarnation of everlasting fear! So was my brother Deimos, but we were snubbed by your ungrateful relatives and thus stuck as minor gods everyone forgot about." He shouted in outrage.  
The tunnel seemed to grumble and growl as I kept running through, trying to find an exit or at least this god. Then again that didn't seem like the greatest idea.  
"So what? You sided with Erebos to win your place at Olympus once he goes through with his plan I'm guessing?" I asked.  
"How do you know of my intentions! How do you know about my plan for proper godship in New Olympus?" He asked in outrage.  
The tunnel shook like an earthquake. But I wasn't afraid, in fact hopeful that it would collapse so I could swim out. But then again...would I survive the rubble? Crap, that didn't seem like a very good chance.  
"Wheres Annabeth?" I asked, annoyed.  
"She is elsewhere! Now son of Poseidon, I will induce a massive torture on you and then make you die of fright! Then I will place you at the foot of my new throne in new Olympus!" He proclaimed.  
"New Olympus?" I repeated. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to buy time.  
"New Olympus will be the crowning Achievement of King Erebos' new reign as king Of the gods! First he will imprison the betrayer! Then he will take over his land and cause utter chaos!" He proclaimed with evil laughter.  
The tunnel shook and I saw a small Brick loose in the wall.  
"Where are you Phobos? "  
"Oh, fear is everywhere when you see it, but nowhere when you're under a pitiful illusion of its nonexistence." He said tauntingly.  
Great, so i'm guessing he was invisible because i wasnt afraid.  
"Did Erebos stick you in here to deal with me because he was maybe too scared to deal with me himself!" I suggested, trying to think like Annabeth, after watching her trick gods, you learn a thing or two.  
"Yes! Of course!" Said Phobos.  
A small flicker appeared in the air, like an invisible object moving so it was seen.  
"So why should you bow to him? He's an old dusty shadow of the past! Your the God of Fear and you haven't even had your spotlight time yet! Overthrow him with your brother..." I trailed.  
"Deimos! God of Terror!"  
"Yeah, yeah, Deimos! Deimos and Phobos! Fear ruling over the world for eternity! How does that sound?" I asked.  
My plan was finally starting to work, he was invisible to those who weren't afraid, but as I started to make him more proud, his fear grew, I started to become fearful, terrified even.  
Let the fear in, but don't let it take over. I thought to myself.  
The invisible figure then flickered and then appeared before me.  
Most gods hadn't appeared as monsters, they always appeared as men and women, ordinary people, maybe to humor themselves as a longstanding joke that they pretended to be 'just like humans.' But Phobos clearly wasn't human, he looked like a Titan, but was smaller, much more human sized and had red skin and a long, Father Time-like white beard with a green wreath crown on his head. He wore nothing but a loin cloth but despite his age he looked very fear inducing, he was broad and big and muscular.  
"Yes! I shall rule the world with my brother Deimos forever!" He proclaimed with an evil look in his eyes.  
I saw riptide dangling off his loincloth that he had Tied it to, I then grabbed it hastily and turned it into a sword.  
"Not today Wrinkel face." I replied stabbing the wall and it started to leak and gush out water. I kept stabbing, and Phobos ran to me as I took a swing but I merely concentrated on the water to pour in with all my strength and it gushed like a tidal wave in Phobos' face and I was rushed with him.

When I awoke, I smelled something awful and then realized I was underwater, but this water was sickly colored, green and diseased.  
I quickly swam out and coughed as I reached the surface, I saw that I was in the sewer, thank gods I didn't get that Putrid water on my clothes. If not brushing my teeth was terrible for Annabeth, this would make me smell like the stables Hercules cleaned out.  
I saw the flooded hole underwater and realized Erebos had dug it, he had planned a perfect trap, send a demigod in an underwater prison with a egotistical fear god Whois inviable unless people feared him, and when they were his power would only get stronger, and when you tried escaping, you'd drown.  
Impressive handiwork, and an excellent trap of you weren't talking to the son of Poseidon.  
I then saw a ladder I could climb, of course! A surface! I was saved.  
I slowly climbed and then reached the too and climbed out to see I was in a bustling street with people pushing me, and then I saw the San Francisco bridge.  
Great, Erebos had traveled me all the way to the other side of the country with no money or any friends.  
I already missed Annabeth and started to hate myself.  
"Great." I mumbled.  
I then realized something, Phobos, who was now drained down in the San Francisco Bay about now, said Erebos was forming new Olympus in the home of the traitor.  
I then realized the one man Erebos had worked with in the Underworld for so long until Erebos planned to free the Titans And so he trapped him in Tartarus, or so the myth goes.  
I looked at the bay, there was one thing I needed to do. Gather everybody up I none place, the Underworld, to stop that runt from overtaking the land of the dead an turning it into a new kingdom.


End file.
